clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Walt Disney Company
Guys i checked out the blog and guess what i found out: Disney's buying Club Penguin(or, let's say, Club Penguin's going to be part of disney.)This'll be awesome. Two good things combined: Disney and Club penguin!--Barkjon 00:25, 2 August 2007 (UTC) As long as they don't put disney princesses on club penguin I will be fine with it. But if they are in I will have to drag my sister to the bathroom and lock her in tho get on the wiki. Dogdude87 11:30, 2 August 2007 (UTC) My dad said Disney bought Club Penguin for 350 million bucks!--Barkjon 14:13, 2 August 2007 (UTC) It's true, they did. Umm and Dogdude? We Won't have disney princesses because CP also stated there will be no Disney-realated content on the game unless its a disney party witch is widely rumored.--Mrperson777 21:16, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Aaah, so it really is buying. I was happy when they wrote Disney will work with Club Penguin, but I don't like this buying thing. Hope Mrperson777 is right, they shouldn't mix their products with this. --193.198.130.87 00:06, 8 September 2007 (UTC) I for one am not happy that disney bought it. I know, right now they're "sharing" the site, but soon they'll buy the whole thing! For example: did you see that add on disney channel? Club Penguin used to be 100% ADD FREE!!! I know, it was just coins for change, but still! Just trying to prove a point. No hard feelings to anyone. It's a buyout, this happens all the time in the place known as the real world", not to be mean, but this happens on the stock market EVERY DAY! The fact that Disney bought it out isn't too new. It won't affect your game play, either. Disney is "add free", it has promotions (for shows), and cross-promotions (like the MTV choose, or lose campaign, or CP itself). DillyDally (#1008015) 06:51, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah, Club Penguin is ad-free, that doesn't mean is can't advertise though. --Tatoranaki 02:04, 7 April 2008 (UTC) I'm pretty sure you meant something different to what you said? DillyDally-#1080015 07:25, 7 April 2008 (UTC) I think Tatoranaki means that Disney can advertise for CP but CP can't advertise for Disney (it would be akward having Disney stuff around the island. -- User:Dancing Penguin 15:46, 30 June 2008 (UTC) it's already happened, remember the magic mirror? snow White. Dragon? Shrek. Top Hat? Uncle Scrooge. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] Forum 23:07, 30 June 2008 (UTC) In the past, a Disney Party was ''widely rumored... well, the Medieval Party had a lot of disney stuff, not only the Dragon and the Mirror, but the princess castle and the "Knight Club". And remember the logo? Someone asked Billybob if CP was going to be Disney Club Penguin, but he denied it. A few weeks later, it became Club Penguin: part of Walt Disney and now it's Disney Club Penguin! First the logo, then the commercial (100% ad free, right?) and now all around the island! What is happening to CP? DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?) 11:06, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Yes, but Princesses and knights are extremely generic. If you'd read my earlier post(s), you'd have realised that it's a PROMOTION. Not an ad, there's a world of difference. CP's becoming commercialised, but, this is Capitalism, and, we'll have to put up with the crap they force-feed us. Unless someone wants to start an Anti-Disney Campaign? [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] Forum 07:22, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Yup, good things always become comercialized. But what can we do, right? And anti-Disney campaigns already exist. Search "Anti Disney Movement" on youtube.com DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?) Guys the add free means that there are no advertisements ON club penguin places that advertise club penguin arn't advertising on club penguin its on there own site!--Mr.Bonesey5 01:59, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Yes, you're right. It may be ad-free in their site, but CP is being comercialized anyway. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?) Hmmphhh Have you ever noticed that numbers and punctuation were gone after Disney Associated with cp? The skull emote is gone too!!!!!! :Numbers: They gotta be careful, they DON'T want people sharing phone numbers and what-not. Punctuation: People use to use them to swear! Like D.mn or He,l! Skull emote: Many were bullying others with it, in a a way to say they were dead or something. --_.:"^Metalmanager^":._ 08:37, 7 July 2009 (UTC) News Disney have bought out SpiderMan producing Marvel Comics, for a estimated $4,000,000,000 Disney are really rich! [[User:Iamred1|'IAMRED']] Speak to me! NOW! 06:29, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Too rich.:(--CatZip888 11:15, September 3, 2009 (UTC) It's imposible to do something like that.I mean,one corny robbed cartoon (EVERYONE knows that Walt stole the characters.They even made an episode in the simpsons:The Day the Violence Died.) turned into begin the most freaking grossly rich company known?! Something is fishy around here.-User:Vicyorus- 00:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Bad Letter Are you sure this is the real letter from the founders of Club Penguin? I don't see the reason why there should be so much swearing in that letter, unless it is spam. --'User:ClubPenguinArchives''' 04:28, December 28, 2009 (UTC) proof camn you prove that theirs a hellper named teddy Yes. helper Teddy is from the Cp cheat.info forum.